


The Cabin 'Verse

by Saevam



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2 become 3, Adventure, Character Bonding, Corruption, F/M, Government Agencies, Hiding, M/M, Married Couples, Off the Grid, On the Run, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Running, Safehouses, UST, figuring out a relationship, poor lonely zechs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saevam/pseuds/Saevam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once hailed as heroes, the Gundam pilots now find themselves the victims of unfair politics.  They are fine with the world not wanting them; provided that they are allowed to leave on their own terms. When the world decides that the pilots are best behind bars in solitary confinement, the pilots escape to an unmarked safe house to live off the grid until further notice.  </p><p>A series made up of one shots over the course of the pilots' time off the grid.  Some chapters are inspired from prompts given to me for the Tropes Meme on LJ, some I write whenever spirit moves me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Huddling for Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> In the midst of fleeing, three pilots must come to terms with their feelings before they're confined to close quarters.

"I'll go on a head then," Trowa said quietly, leaving Wufei to assist Quatre as they wove their way through the dense forest. Night had fallen, and as much as Trowa would have liked to have traveled under the cover of the dark, it was getting too cold for their ill-equipped party to continue. That and,Quatre was ill; talk about poor timing for this to have happened.  
  
After years of peace, the government and the world they had fought for had turned against them. Trowa cursed at how in a matter of days, the relative normal lives they had all settled into had been shattered. An extremist group had slowly risen to power in the Earth Sphere's Parliament, politicians who believed that the Gundam Pilots and their allies were too dangerous to be free citizens. Despite that they were heroes, the group had managed to convince the Parliament that the pilots were no more that opportunistic terrorists who happened to land on the winning side; they had committed atrocities-retribution was at least expected.  
  
Relena, of course had fought for them, but in the end all that she could do (and this was the part that bothered Trowa the most) was compromise.   
  
The compromise entailed that they would all be locked away in solitary confinement, with minimal visiting hours between each other and a few approved family contacts. Oh and conjugal visits between married parties, ie. Heero and Duo, would never happen, since the archaic bi-laws of the prison, would render Heero and Duo's marriage non-existent; they were not entitled to the same rights as married heterosexual prisoners.  
  
They had decided to flee then, regroup and go into hiding. If the world did not want them among them, then they would leave- on their own terms and hide away. Trowa did not have any plans to spend the rest of his days in a 10 x 10 room separated from Quatre...and Wufei.  
  
So they were headed to a small safe house- one that had been never used during the wars; one that had been overlooked in the post-war audits, because Quatre had noticed it first and had made it so that the safe house never existed in the first place on the government's books. It's only whereabouts were known to four people other than himself: two of them were traveling with Trowa currently, and hopefully Heero and Duo had already arrived and had begun to set in place the security measures that they had all had a hand in developing.  
  
Trowa prayed that that they would be able to work it there.  
  
He turned back to see Wufei and Quatre approaching him, Wufei had his arm about Quatre's form, and was gingerly guiding the fever-plagued Quatre.  
  
Trowa felt a pang of sympathy for his sick lover, but then again Quatre being sick in the first place, was what had saved them- He and Quatre were not at the Preventer's HQ or WEI, when the decision came down to take the pilots into custody, they had been over at the brand new apartment Wufei had recently moved into...the apartment that the Preventers had yet to have on file due to Wufei, thankfully forgetting to turn in his change of address forms to HR by 4pm that past Friday. Wufei had invited them all over for an impromptu housewarming/"I'll make you all dinner if you help me unpack, so I will not be living out of boxes for the next year" party, and even though Heero and Duo were unable to have made it to the evening's festivities, the three of them had enjoyed a quiet evening to themselves.  
  
The sort of quiet evening in which Quatre and Trowa often wondered if they and Wufei wanted more out of their current relationship.  
  
They had grown close to Wufei in the last few years, to the point where one night after Trowa and Quatre had finished making love, they had, during the post-coital pillow talk, both admitted to harboring an attraction to Wufei. And on those nights when either Wufei visited them or they Wufei, and the wine flowed freely, there had been a few instances where that fragile boundary between friends and lovers had been slightly pushed.  
  
Last night, in the midst of their festivities, Quatre had spiked a fever, and Wufei had insisted that they sleep over. Trowa remembered how much care Wufei had displayed upon Quatre as he turned down his bed for Trowa and Quatre before leaving to run out to the 24-hour store for medicine.  
  
Trowa rememberd feeling bad about Wufei having to spend the first night in his new apartment upon his barely unpacked sofa- he had almost insisted that Wufei join them in the bed, but Wufei had refused, wanting them both to rest well...and they had, which was fortunate considering that hours later they would be grabbing their go-bags and fleeing before their identities would be released to the public.  
  
At least he had enjoyed a nice dream about Wufei and Quatre-which was probably induced by Quatre's form radiating enough heat for Trowa's brain to think that there was one more person being in bed with him that night-  
  
"Trowa, I think we need to rest for the night, "Wufei's voice was clear besides the obvious sound of his teeth chattering, "I think Quatre is getting worse."  
  
Wufei guided Quatre into Trowa's arms for his inspection. Removing his gloves, Trowa placed a hand ontop of Quatre's forehead: burning hot.  
  
Quatre shivered and then, "I am sorry...I am putting you both at risk-"  
  
"Hush. We're fine," Trowa said quietly, "Just take some more medicine, and we'll find a place to camp tonight."  
  
He could hear Wufei rumaging around in their supply pack and soon medicine and a cup of water from one of the canteens was being offered to Quatre, "Should I take point?" he asked Trowa, "How much further should we travel tonight?"  
  
"We should shift our priorities to finding shelter. Quatre needs to-"  
  
Quatre fidgeted in Trowa's hold, "No- we need to keep going. Don't stop for me."  
  
"You can barely keep your focus as you walk, Quat,"Trowa tried to reason, "Let us find a place to rest, and then we can continue on when you are feeling a bit better..."  
  
"And let the ES catch up to us, and shove us all into our separate, florescent lit, cinder-block retirement homes?" Quatre snapped, "No thanks. Not for me, let's keep going. Once the medicine kicks in I'll be able to take rear again..." Quatre dissolved then into a hacking coughing fit.  
  
Trowa gave Wufei a side-long look, and as he suspected the Chinese pilot was shaking his head:  _No, we're finding shelter-even if we have to drug him, we're not going any further tonight._  
  
"I'll scout ahead." Wufei said, and before Quatre could protest, he added, "I won't go far, Quatre. If something happens though, please run. Don't come after me."  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"Be careful, Wufei," Trowa cut in, supporting his lover, who was fiercely trying to get away to bring Wufei back, "Report in every five minutes."  
  
Wufei waved his comm at themI will," And then he left, footfalls quiet in the dark.  
  
Quatre cursed silently; Trowa could feel his lover's annoyance rolling off of him in thick waves, "We don't think you weak, Quatre, so swallow your pride. It's not efficient the way we are traveling, and you as our strategist should know this-"  
  
"I am worried for him," Quatre whispered, "I don't want either of you hurt."  
  
"And we you."  
  
Quatre stilled then and Trowa felt him burrowing closer to his body. Despite their height difference, when Quatre shifted just so, it was like their bodies were meant align, "His concern for us is like yours for mine and mine for you," the blonde said, "In fact there are times, I can't tell his emotions from yours....its like I've come to regard him as you."  
  
Trowa held his lover closer, "I feel the same. It's a lot more than just being attracted to him. I want you and him around always."  
  
Quatre sighed, "I suppose we should deal with all of this between us soon...we're all about to be living in close quarters,"  
  
Trowa made a rueful laugh, "At least we won't be separated until scheduled visiting hours...'  
  
Quatre shoved at him, "Don't. Don't laugh about that. It's still a possibility. Damn Relena...I can't wait to hear Heero spin his defense of her...she's been playing deeper into the ES' hands."  
  
"She gave us the heads up to flee. If not for her and Zechs, we would all be settling in for 'lights out' about now."  
  
Quatre was quiet then.  
  
Trowa's comm beeped and Wufei's voice called over, "I found a place. It's not too big, but there is enough brush and branches to provide cover for the tent."  
***  
It had to have once been an animal's den, Trowa thought of the burrow-like hollow Wufei had found; and he did not want to think of what animal used to live in a space large enough for a small pop-tent and three grown men.  
  
Quatre was inside the tent "settling in", which Trowa knew was Quatre-speak for "obsessively checking the inventory, going over exit/rendezvous strategies, and trying to see if Heero and Duo had made it to the safe house, and if not- re-running a diagnostic on their distress signals and communication devices."  
  
"He's not turning in, is he?"Wufei remarked as he brought over another large branch to place over the mouth of the space in a way to make it seem that the branch had occurred in that space naturally.  
  
Trowa shook his head.  
  
Wufei made a small laugh before he unzipped the tent's opening, "While your running through everything, Quatre, turn on a light- we need to make sure that light can't be seen."  
  
A light flicked on and Trowa's mouth went dry. The light was very bright.  
  
"Please don't tell me that was your pen light-"  
  
"It was..."  
  
Wufei shook is head, "It's a good thing that, you two are used to sleeping with black-out shades." he walked away to look for more branches.  
  
"No light, also means no fire," Trowa said quietly, "I hope you're used to getting cozy with your teammates."  
  
Wufei didn't respond. Trowa hoped that it was because Wufei hadn't heard.  
  
  
***  
Trowa awoke later on; it was still dark. Quatre was pressed against his side sleeping, and he barely could make out the shape of Wufei sitting by the entrance of the tent. He could however feel Wufei shivering, under the blanket the other pilot had wrapped around him.  
  
 _"I suppose we should deal with all of this between us soon...we're all about to be living in close quarters,"_  
  
Well, no time like the present.  
  
"Wufei. Come here," Trowa called softly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I know you're awake."  
  
Wufei shifted, "I am fine, Barton. Really. Go back to sleep. You both should rest."  
  
"So should you."  
  
Silence, and then, "I don't wish to impose or intrude."  
  
Crap. Maybe it was too soon then, "You're freezing. It's not intruding when it's survival."  
  
"You know what I mean, Trowa...but if you don't perhaps...it was all in my head then..."  
  
Oh? "What was-"  
  
"Nothing. Just go back to sleep. When dawn breaks I am going back out to make sure that the tent is as concealed as we think it is. We should wait until dark again."  
  
Quatre shifted against him; Trowa should have known that Quatre would be awake as well, "Come here Wufei."  
  
Wufei swallowed audibly, "I told your boyfriend, 'no' already. I am fine, I don't wish to intrude."  
  
Trowa could feel Quatre's mouth pull into a smile, "What if we want you to intrude?"  
  
"You don't mean-"  
  
"Yes we do. We've wanted you to, for a while now," Trowa shifted over and held out a corner of their blanket in offering, "Come here."  
  
Wufei crawled silently over, and Trowa wrapped his arm about the other man, pulling him close so that Wufei now mirrored Quatre's position, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes" they both answered, and then Trowa drew Wufei upwards for a kiss, before Quatre-fumbling awkwardly in the dark, to his turn.  
  
Wufei bowed his head, "Thank you," his said in a quiet whisper, "You don't know how long, I've been-"  
  
"We know...it has been a long time for us as well," Quatre said softly, "Let's sleep now?"  
  
Trowa nodded, settling back into the thin comfort of the sleepingbag and tent flooring,"Yes, let's go to bed. We long ways to go tomorrow."  
  
Wufei nodded against his chest and he pulled Wufei closer to allow him to settle better.  
  
In the quiet of the forrest around them, Trowa drifted to sleep to the familiar feeling of his fingers trailing through Quatre's baby-fine soft hair and to the new sound of Wufei's peaceful breathing.  
  
In the low light of dawn, Trowa woke to his comm vibrating. A message from Duo. He crawled from his position, out of the bag and the blankets, and paused slightly to watch Quatre, seemingly gravitate in his sleep to the nearest source of heat: Wufei.  
  
Wufei, without waking, shifted to accommodate Quatre- winding an arm around the blonde. Trowa shook his head with a smile and arranged the blankets over them to make up for the loss of his body heat.  
  
 ** _Safe. You all?_** read the message.  
  
Trowa typed back:  _Had to stop. All are safe. Running late. Systems okay?_  
  
A few seconds and then:  ** _All is well. All functional. Have a tourist visiting with us._**  
  
 _Tourist?_  
  
 ** _Husband's "brother-in-law". >___> Wife insisted. Bro-in-law also affected. Husband caved. _**  
  
Trowa nearly dropped the comm when he understood,  _the one who's descended from royalty?_  
  
 ** _One of your party will be sleeping on the couch tonight...per law of "first come, first served"._**  
  
Trowa looked over at the sleeping pair-good thing they had sorted things out then, he would have hated to see Wufei duel Zechs for the last room.  
  
 _No need. My party can share a bed._  
  
 ** _...really?_**  
  
 _Yes. We came to an "agreement" last night._  
  
A few moments went by and then:  ** _Finally. Took you three long enough. Husband owes me dinner...sadly we're in nowheresville right now >___>. Couldn't you three have done this last week?! _**  
  
Trowa smiled,  _Hey now. Things just fell into place. Will alert when we near._  
  
 ** _Affirmative. Walls are thin, fyi...Bro-in-law found out the hard way ^_^_**  
  
 _Behave. We're in close quarters_  
  
 ** _Just trying to save you some awkward moments. See you soon, and congrats._**  
  
 _See you soon._.


	2. Post-Mortem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later, Heero decides to check in...

With a thermos-cap full of piping hot coffee, Heero shifted over so that Trowa could sit comfortably under the blanket with him. The morning was cool, the sun barely streaked across the dawn sky, but Heero could tell that the day would be bright; he would have to check the camouflage of their tree top blind before the midday watch arrived.

Trowa sat nearby, offering the quiet presence he had usually offered Heero during the war. Back then the pair of them could have hours pass between them with only a status check out of formality. But that was back then, before they all had changed, grown closer and become each other's family. Perhaps, maybe it was his husband's chatty nature that had finally worn off on him, but whatever it was, Heero had to ask:  
"So...how are things with the three of you?"

Trowa blinked at him with surprise before he gave a small smile, "I see that Duo isn't satisfied with Quatre's post-mortem?"

Heero shrugged, " As your blonde boyfriend put it to my husband, ' he doesn't kiss and tell'...which I find funny..."

"Funny?"

Heero continued, "Considering that once upon a time, I knew via Duo, more about yours and Quatre's relationship than I had wanted."

Trowa snorted, "Was it because you didn't care, or were you just feeling a little insecure?" He flashed a smile that was so annoyingly cheeky (only Duo could give him that expression, damn it) that Heero punched Trowa in the shoulder, "Asshole," Heero muttered.

This only made Trowa laugh harder, before: "So what do you want to know? And as a disclaimer: I reserve the right to not, as you put it, to not 'kiss and tell' if I feel that certain parties might become upset with their lives being given up for house gossip."

Heero rolled his eyes, wondering briefly that the three months the six of them had been cooped up together in their safe house, was beginning to take a toll, "Just tell me."

Trowa stretched for a moment, collecting his thoughts, "Things are going well. We've been taking things very slow."

"How 'slow' is 'slow'?"

Trowa shrugged, "Slow. We've been focusing on establishing bounds between us; I mean...it's no longer two relationships...it's six if you think about it, and we want to make sure that this is what the three of us want and need."

"So you haven't slept with him," Heero said bluntly.

"No. No we haven't...we've , ah, been trying to table the physical aspect of the relationship...except of course, kissing and cuddling- but even that is kept to a minimum, considering the sort of situation we are now all in."

Heero sipped at his coffee, " I am impressed. Considering how you and Quatre were at it during the war (he ignored Trowa's comment of : "Oh really, Mr. Pot?")..how have you and Quatre stood it?"

"We make up for lost time when Wufei is on watch or out gathering supplies. He told us to do so..."

"Poor Zechs," Heero sighed, "I hope you two are at least quiet..."

"As 'quiet' as you and Duo are. I swear this safehouse's walls are better off being non-existent."

Heero nodded in agreement; It was a often made complaint from the single party, that he didn't exactly appreciate the constant noise his housemates' sexual activities generated. There had been actual discussion on finding a way for Noin to visit as consolation, but right now as things stood, it was still too dangerous to make contact with the outside, other than the initial "safe." message they had sent before cutting off all outgoing communication.

Heero shivered at the thought of what awaited them, should they be caught; no, Zechs would have to just deal with the inconvenience and be content with Ms. Palm and her lovely sisters.

"Okay, so since it's individual relationships on top of the collective, how far have you gotten with Mr. Chang? Don't tell me that it's just been chaste kisses, I won't believe it, considering how big of a torch he was carrying for you and Quatre, and how much of a top you are."

Trowa went quiet for a few moments, and Heero found himself smug that he had stymied Trowa's cheek.

"I gave him a blowjob the other day."

"Oh?"

Trowa grinned, "I was giving him a massage, since he was sore from a full morning of deer-hunting, and I guess the massage got the better of both of us. He tried to tell me that he could take care of it on his own, but I, of course, rose to the challenge-"

"I bet you did," Heero said into his coffee, "Tell me, did the little priss-"

"Oh," Trowa interrupted, "He's not a priss. Not by a long shot," Trowa's grin was coy, "He may be shy in some respects, since Quatre and I are his first male partners, but he's very well informed."

Heero smirked, "So is this your way of saying that Wufei had his 'oral cherry' popped and then proceeded to reciprocate?"

Trowa smile was secretive and downright wicked, "Perhaps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Heero and Trowa became total bros when they grew up; they got out of their silent phases thanks to their partners rubbing off on them. Thank goodness...

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter came out of a trope prompt for: Forced to Share a Bed/Huddling for Warmth


End file.
